Multiplayer II Summary
This is an overview page for players upgrading to Multiplayer II rules from original Multiplayer rules. Quick Jump: Summary of all changes The Multiplayer-Evolution ruleset '(MP2) is an ambitious project to create a fully modernized ruleset to take advantage of cutting-edge advancements in Freeciv Server development. MP+ 1.1 conservatively fixed MP1 while being essentially identical to it. However, unlike MP+, MP2 is an "Evolution Expansion" ruleset. It aims to take advantage of every possible feature and improvement to create a radically improved and modernized completion to the MP ruleset branch. Compared to original Multiplayer, the most notable changes will be new late-game units and a major improvement in balance and tactical depth in late-game Air and Sea units. Over an almost two year period, a large number of contributors helped vet and balance many other changes whose aim was to faithfully follow the principles in the MP2 Manifesto, the short version of which is: improve balance and increase playability, strategic depth, creativity, realism, fun, and overall richness. Enjoy! Other Multiplayer II Resources: * Game Play Overview: ''what to expect when upgrading from Multiplayer 1.0 * Design Log: full details list of changes and balance effects * Game Manual: the complete MP2 game manual. '''Summary of all changes: * Important Note: ''Each item below links to the full details in the Design Log. '' * You can click particular items to read verbose details of changes, reasons, and balance effects. Tech # Tech costs equalize pace of discovery for all game stages. # Darwin's Voyage is now similar to Colossus. # No Philosophy bonus after Conscription, Industrialization, Electricity, or T85. # Space Flight gives a Satellite Vision Bonus to cities and units. # Electricity[[Design Log.mp2#5. Electricity removes Fog of War inside your own borders.| removes Fog of War]] inside your own borders Units # Vision:Movement ratio fixed for 2x movement: starts at 1.4:2 then is 2:2 after Physics discovered. # Restrictinfra server setting makes enemy rails act only like roads. # Railroad move speed changed to 9x. MagLevs available with Superconductors for unlimited moves. # Non-military Bribe cost fixed to work on all non-military units. # Land units on mountains get +1 vision. # Nukes get 24 moves. # Knights defend at 3''' against mounted units and do not kill city population. # No bribe/sabotage on Air and Missile units. # '''“OneAttack” flag deprecated since version 2.3 onward had made it even more dysfunctional. # Air Units exert no ZoC over adjacent tiles. # Para-drop for Paratroopers adjusted to 2x area coverage: 14 range. # Marines now have realistic multipurpose role and can attack land/air/sea units. # Escort Fighters added. Cost: 80. A3 D5 FP2. Moves:18. Fuel: 2''' turns. # '''Medium Bombers added. Cost: 85. A6 D2 FP2. Moves:12. Fuel: 2''' turns. # Bomber renamed 'Heavy Bomber'. Defence raised to '''3 (was 1). # Anti-aircraft Artillery added. Cost: 50. A1 D1 FP2. Moves:2. 3X attack/'4X' defence vs. Air. # Air units can "air lift themselves". # Balloon added. Cost: 30. A0 D1 Moves:5''' Fuel: '''2 turns. # “CanEscape” for Air+Sea units. 50% chance to escape Killstack if defender has more moves than attacker. # Major Naval Re-balance. Please click link to understand balance changes. Please consult Manual or in-game manual for specifics. Bold Red Underlined items below show changes from MP1: * Triremes, Caravels, Galleons, and Frigates can move on rivers. * Warships from Ironclad on can pillage buoys Wonders # Pyramids: Added Classic effect of +25% food storage in every city. # Copernicus' Observatory Cost: 100. # Great Wall. Cost: 275. Obsolete by: Machine Tools. # Great Library renamed Supreme Court --''' still acts as a Courthouse in all cities. # '''Hanging Garden gains +2 luxury to the home city it's built in. # Colossus obsolete by Automobile, not Flight. # Lighthouse: +2 moves, +1 vision, obsolete by Miniaturization. # Ecclesiastical Palace added from Civ2civ3. Creates a second Palace and capital. # Temple of Artemis added. Cost 250. +1 gold,luxury,bulb,shield in all cities. # Mausoleum of Mausolus added from Civ2civ3. In each city, +1 content for each Courthouse or City Walls. # Statue of Zeus added from Civ2civ3. +1 content from military in each city, +1 happy/'+4 upkeep' in home city. # Genghis Khan's Equestrian School. +1 move to Horse units before Cavalry. Obsolete: Mobile Warfare. Buildings # Courthouse a. Cost 45. Balances the loss of half its Classic value (incite prevention.) b. Corruption reduction='60%' (fixes bad rounding) c. 1 free unit upkeep (law and order bonus) d. Decreases hostile diplomatic odds by 20%. e. Nullifies tile penalties in Anarchy and Despotism. # Granary Cost 35. 'Slight aid to non-rapture governments. # 'Mass Transit: 60 shields, +2T. Recycling Center: 70 shields, +2P. # Palace makes +1 happy citizen. Miscellaneous # Resource “'Gold'” set to 0/1/8. (Formerly it had the lowest F/P/T score of all resources.) # Illegal Action movement penalty removed. # Swamp Transform to Ocean is now 12 worker-turns '(was 36). # 'Grassland Transform to Hills is now 15 worker-turns '(was 12). # The 'Well-digger is a "patch" unit for nations with no nearby water at game start. # Engineering allows the Canal tile improvement. Its only effect is letting ships pass through. # Caravans/Freight[[Design Log.mp2#7. Foreign Wonders.| can build Foreign Wonders]].' # Helicopters may use Fortresses as bases to rest and repair. # Most 'military units are able to expel most foreign non-military units from your nation. # Many military units are able to capture certain types of foreign units. # Steal Map Fragments, a new Freeciv feature, is included for Diplomats and Spies. # Maximum Granary Food Store capped at 70.